Another Digimon Story
by SparklesStars
Summary: This is my re-make of digimon frontier with my own character (oc) Violet goes on a journey with the digimon frontier gang to "find herself" and the meaning of friendship.


This is the first story I ever written on fanfiction. I don't know the format of using this but I hope you guys enjoy this story. And just to let you know i dont do curse words or violent in any stories. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

**Chapter 1: A new journey awaits**

"Beep beep" I nearly jumped out of my chair by that noise. I'v never been so easily frighten by little things but my volume was on so loud. I ran over and jumped onto my bed to check the message. _"Do you wish to start?"_ I read on the screen, it came from an anonymous messenger. I"m never one to ignore a random text message. I press yes. _"Violet Valentines, it is time to decide you future" _a woman's voice came out of my phone. _"Your destiny is waiting. Take the 5:45 Shinbuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station."_ Glancing over at my clock, it read 5:30

I had exactly 15 minutes to get to the train station! I ran to my closet and threw on my dark blue and white striped v-neck with a cut-out bow on the back that shows my white tank top. I laced up my knee high dark blue converse that were nearly 2 inches away from my white skirt. Quickly grabbing my over the shoulder bag, I hurried down stairs leaving a sticky note for my brother, as I ran out the door.

As I turned a corner, I bumped into a brunet wearing goofy goggles. He had a yellow cap, a yellow shirt with a short sleeve red jacket, some brown shorts and red-orange shoes. "Sorry!" he yelled as he ran away. Wherever he was going he must be in a hurry. I grabbed my bag, about to get up when I found a phone on the floor. Great now I have two problems to deal with: I'm not gonna make it to the train station and I have goggle head's phone. Mumbling to myself as I started running after the boy. Just hoping he was heading for the train station.

To my very lucky surprise, that was exactly where he was going! I was about to call after him, when he took off again. Uggg, will that kid ever stop running! Paying for my ticket, I started running again. Is this my destiny? Running after a goggle head?

The train doors open as I entered. Turning my head from left to right trying to find him. While looking I found twins! Two lonely boys stood two feet away from each other not noticing the other one. Both had jet black hair and looked the same except for the clothes. One boy was wearing a blue and black tiger striped bandanna, a yellow shirt, a blue jacket with one yellow line on both sleeves, black cargo pants, and blue and white sneakers. The other one had on a maroon long sleeves, a teal jacket, white pants and teal shoes.

As I kept on strolling by, I finally found goggle head! I ran up to him asking if it was his phone. Checking his pockets, "Oh thanks. By the way my name is Takuya Karabara" "Hey my name is Violet Valentines" I responded" _"Transfer to the 6:00 west bond train"_ both our phone rang with that same voice. We both looked at each other as I we started together to the desalinated area.

Entering the elevator, I saw the same guy with the bandanna walk into the elevator. I stood in the back in silence, while Takuya tried to make conversation with bandanna boy while bandanna ignored him.

When we finally made it to the right floor there was like ten trains there, with many kids our age boarding the trains. "_Its up to you now, which one will you chose?" _All our phones rang. Bandana boy went his own. "Which one are you going on? Maybe I'll go with." Takuya asked

Showing him I don't need a "man" looking after me, I walked away ignoring him. "Well then, I hope we meet again!" I could hear him shout to me as I walked away. Deciding on a silver train I boarded it. Seeing as there was no one on this train, I sat down and grabbed a rainbow colored sketch book and a pencil out of my bag and started to draw something. I have always been a loner my whole life so this is nothing for me to be afraid or scarred about like those other stuck-up girly girls I used to know..

So that's the first chapter! Sorry it's not as long as other stories but I wanted the action on the train all in another chapter. I will update new chapters whenever I finish them!


End file.
